


Moonstone

by mdnssrtrn



Series: jordan [1]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV First Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnssrtrn/pseuds/mdnssrtrn
Summary: How come Jordan's eyes is so blue?





	Moonstone

Jordan's eyes are icy blue, just like the _moonstone_ , as I recalled seeing a picture of it somewhere.

One sideway glance at him send a chilling down my spine, I decided to look down as I'm so afraid of myself freezing to death if I dare look at that beautiful pale blue eyes again

I stare at my shoes, thousand thoughts swimming in my head. Almost zoning out, but the voice calling my name waking me up from the void

"Oli?" said the owner of that pair of eyes, his tone's so worrying but his voice is as sweet as it's always been, like the honey in August

Hesitated of what to do, I remain still, fixing my eyes to the floor, humming low in response, this is the best I can do now with all the butterflies in my stomach.

But I supposed this is not the reaction he expected because that fruity voice call me again, more commanding this time

After several deep breath, bracing myself and trying to be bold, I slowly raise my gaze up, inch by inch until I reach his lips which so lush like a ripe peach and the smile he's wearing just so bright like a summer's sun.

My heart beating fast and so is my breath,  
feeling like a hundred years have passed,  
our eyes finally met.

And soon as our eyes fixed, the truth rush into my mind, as clear as a church's bell ringing at noon.

I, now, understand

That if I ever going to die staring in those eyes, it won't be the cold I'm so frightened about before but because the warmth radiating from him melting my heart away instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's not enough jordan x oli fic, I decided to write one just to satisfy myself lmaooooo. Also english is not my first language sorry for any spelling and grammatical mistakes. All kudos and comment are appreciated!  
> follow me on twitter @mdnssrtrn love y'all


End file.
